


Never piss off a magician

by Pichitinha



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, prompt: genderbent character (oliver), written a while ago for a forum's contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah told Oliver not to mess with Zatanna, but he did anyway. Now he has to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never piss off a magician

Oliver doesn’t want to call Dinah because she’d raise her right eyebrow, smirk and say  _I told you so_  on a conceited voice and he  _really_  doesn’t want that. Yet, he sees no other option. There’s  _no way_  he’s going out like  _this_  and he has no clue on what to do and he has no one else to call.  
  
He tries to mentally prepare during the whole wait after the phone call, but when she enters and sees him, her reaction still annoys him.  
  
Her eyes widen and her mouth opens up to a laugh that forces her to sit down and clutch her stomach.  
  
“Some girlfriend you are.” He murmurs, forcing his voice to get rough, just like he did on the phone.  
  
She’s still laughing as she cleans some tears from her eyes and gets up moving towards him. “Huum, I think you got the wrong person, honey, I date a  _guy_.” Her mouth sets into a sly smile after the laughter and his face morphs in annoyance.  
  
“Very funny.”  
  
“But I have to say you look really hot.” She keeps on teasing, her eyes travelling through all of his body. Or is it  _hers_? “Yeah, ok, I might continue dating you even if she doesn’t turn you back.”  
  
“If she what?!” He exclaims in outrage. “She’s gonna turn me back, tell her to!”  
  
Dinah raises an eyebrow at him. “Funny how when I told you  _not_  to piss her off you dismissed me. Now you want my help?”  
  
“You were right and I was wrong, happy? Now please help me.” He ruffs out.  
  
She considers. “I don’t know. I never considered having a girlfriend before, but it might not be such a bad idea…”  
  
“Dinah!”  
  
“Besides, you deserve it. I told you it was a mean joke and that you shouldn’t mess up with Zatanna.”  
  
“You’re having the time of your life with this, aren’t you?” He folded his arms on his chest and made an angry face at her.  
  
She smiled. “Oh, yes, I’m loving every second of it.” She moved forward and touched his shoulders, now much smaller than they actually are, and makes an appreciative face at the soft skin. “No, really, I’m telling Zatanna to you keep you like this. Look at your skin!”  
  
He pouts, changing his approach. “Dinah!!”  
  
“Oh, stop whining. She’s not gonna keep you like this forever.” She rolls her eyes. “You’ll probably be back to your  _male_ form in a day or two.”  
  
“A day or two? That’s too much!”  
  
She sighs. “I’ll keep you company the whole time, ok?”  
  
He still looks put out, but nods before throwing himself on the couch, defeated.  
  
“I hate this.”  
  
“Being a woman is not bad, Oliver, stop complaining.” She sits down with him and pulls his head – now with the blonde hair longer than hers – to her chest. “It’ll be over before you know it. Let’s watch a movie.”  
  
He grumbles something she doesn’t understand and turns on the TV.  
  
Dinah looks at the man – woman? – in her arms and chuckles. He’s such a big baby.  
  
He's luck she loves him. 


End file.
